Three Doctor's, Some Space Bunnies, and a Nazi!
by Beagle Bug
Summary: Nine was minding his own business, when a mysterious force suddenly brought Ten and Eleven aboard the TARDIS! They crash land on a strange alien world where the accidentally unleash an evil Nazi ghost! Together they must liberate the purple space bunnies from his evil nazi-ness! Cute and fun : Will make you smile.


**Hey guys! This is just a funny little one shot me and a friend wrote for Honor's English. The assignment was to use 40 worlds from our literary vocab list, Latin roots vocab list and our Greek roots vocab list and incorporate them into a story of our choosing. So, thanks Mrs. Wood for the chance for me and ****my friend to unleash our inner whovian. So every world underlined is a Vocab Word so please ignore them! I hope you enjoy!**

**~Beagle Bug**

* * *

Our story begins with a man. He is our protagonist and he's called the Doctor. He is a 900 year old Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. He has two hearts, but looks human. He travels around in the TARDIS- Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. From the outside it looks like a 1960's police box, but really, it's a spaceship and time machine that's bigger on the inside. When a Time Lord dies, every atom in their body changes. This makes them a completely new person, with a new face and new personality. It's a way to cheat death and a Time Lord can do it thirteen times. The Doctor was currently on his ninth regeneration. He is the last of his kind, and currently, he was talking to his ship.

"You know old girl," he sighed. "I really hate travelling solo. I know Rose is only visiting her mum, but it feels so lonely. Maybe I have monophobia."

Suddenly, a little warning light flashed, interrupting the Time Lord's soliloquy. His brow furrowed.

"That's odd. Project the thermal scans," he commanded his ship.

Suddenly, a bright light blinded the Doctor. He rubbed his eyes and blinked at the two bodies lying on the floor. They were two young men. The younger of the two jumped up first, quickly followed by the older one. The younger man was wearing a tweed jacket with elbow pads, suspenders and a bowtie. He had quaffed brown hair and was the personification of the word Geek. His young face had a very confused expression.

The other man was wearing a blue suit and a large brown trench coat. His brown hair was spiked and he was very attractive. His expression was alarmed as well as confused. He looked around at the TARDIS.

"What?" he exclaimed.

He looked at the man next to him.

"What?" he exclaimed again.

Then he looked at the Doctor.

"What," he deadpanned.

"Not good! Oh not good at all," the Geeky stranger said. He proceeded to run to the TARDIS console and push several buttons.

Now unbeknownst to the ninth Doctor, and in a situation of Dramatic Irony, these two men were his tenth and eleventh regenerations.

"Oi!" Nine exclaimed. "Who are you two?"

"Travelers," they both said.

The younger one spoke first.

"Look since we have already created a Paradox by even being near each other, we don't want to make it worse by revealing our identities. It's best that way," he said. "For all intents and purposes we can use code names. I will be called Eleven, since I'm number one, twice."

"What are you, a Philatelist? Who put you in charge?" the Ninth Doctor asked.

"My philately is beautiful. As to who put me in charge, I did. Now hush," Eleven said.

He pointed to the man in the trench coat, "You can be called Ten."

Then he pointed to the ninth Doctor, "You can be called Nine."

Meanwhile, Ten had been looking at the navigation system.

"Look this is all fine and dandy, but I would like to point out we are accelerating and are about to crash onto an alien planet," he said.

Just as he said that, the TARDIS went flying toward the planet. All three men were tossed around. To use a metaphor, they were popcorn in a microwave.

When the shaking finally stopped, all three men looked at each other and simultaneously ran to the door. They got outside and looked at the new world.

"Where in the Wibbly Wobbly world are we?" asked Ten.

"Nice alliteration," Eleven complimented.

No imagery can accurately describe the world outside. At one point it may have been beautiful. Like the world one would find in a fable. However, the setting had changed. It was grey, dark, and cold. The mood of the planet was depressed.

The TARDIS itself was lying against a large hollowed tree that now had a large hole in it.

_That's __foreshadowing_, they all thought.

Ten looked as his companions, "Does anyone feel like we may have just released the antagonist?" he asked.

Suddenly a series of frantic thumps could be coming from behind them. All three men whirled around to see three purple bunnies staring at them. The one in the middle thumped with her feet again.

"What are they saying?" Nine asked.

"She says her name is Anyssa and that she is named after the author's friend because they were pestered into adding her in the story." Eleven explained.

"You understand their dialect?" Ten inquired.

"Of course, I also speak baby," Eleven explained.

Anyssa the purple, alien bunny thumped her foot again.

"Oh that's not good," Eleven murmured.

"What did she say?" Nine asked.

"She said that we have unleashed a great, once dormant evil, and that great conflict will soon arrive," Eleven translated.

"Ask her what happened," Ten pressed.

Eleven squatted down to the bunnies and made a series of thumps with his hand on the ground. Anyssa the Purple Space Bunny responded quickly. Their dialog continued for several minutes while Nine and Ten began to grow impatient.

Eleven stood and faced his past lives.

"She says that long ago, an alien who looked like us came to this planet. They tried to make peace with him by teaching him the language. He called himself a Nazi. He worked his way into their government, making it corrupt. He ruled the people cruelly. One day the bunnies had enough. They went to their wise, old philosopher for a solution. He figured out a way to forever trap the Nazi in a powerful tree." Eleven explained.

"That's the tree we crashed into isn't it," Ten asked.

"I'm afraid so," said Eleven. "The tree symbolized the strength of the planet. But tragedy soon struck. The Nazi's evil poisoned the tree and the world with it. So the bunnies hid underground, developing agoraphobia, xenophobia and Germanophobia."

"Wait if they have an aversion to foreigners, then how come they trust us?" Nine asked.

"Apparently we have good auras. Oh and Anyssa thinks that Ten is cute." Eleven explained.

"Aww, you're so adorable!" Ten exclaimed. He leaned down and pet Anyssa's fluffy bunny head. She blushed a deep blue.

Another bunny suddenly popped out of the ground and ran towards Anyssa and her companions. With a series of thumps, she turned back to Elven, quickly relaying the message.

"It appears we've reached the climax," Eleven said.

"How so?" Nine asked.

"I believe this is the part of the plot where we have a big showdown with the evil Foil character." Ten explained.

Suddenly a ghostly man in a World War II Nazi suit appeared. All the bunnies present ran behind the Doctor's for protection.

"Who dares try and stop me? My name is Ima Stupid Nazi. I am a Misanthrope. I will rule ze bunnies and all their fluffiness will belong to me!" he cackled.  
"Sorry mate, not happening," Nine said as he stepped forward.

All three Doctor's pulled out their sonic screwdrivers and pointed them at the Nazi. All three cast a bright light and a loud buzzing.

"Nein!" The Nazi exclaimed. "I have photophobia! How did you know?"

"Because we are the hero's and things conveniently work out for us," Ten shrugged.

With a final shriek, the Nazi disappeared forever. All the bunnies erupted in cheers. Or at least they assumed it was cheering, the thumping made it hard to tell.

Instantly the tree began to heal itself and the land began to grow again. The bunnies had been liberated. The cycle of fear was broken. Anyssa stepped forward, thumping happily, with green tears in her eyes. Eleven translated.

"She says she thanks us for all we have done. She says that bibliophiles will write epics and biographies in our honor."

"Tell her we were just doing our jobs," Ten requested.

The message was relayed and Anyssa hopped up and gave each of them a little bunny kiss on the cheek. After several more goodbyes, the Doctors walked back to the TARDIS. Nine looked at the two men, knowing who they were.

"So we all should be aware of each other's identities by now. Maybe dying won't be so bad, as long as I have you two to look forward to," Nine said.

Ten and Eleven smiled, and felt a tug. They began to fade away.

"Whatever brought us here seems to be sending us back," Ten said.

"It was fun," Eleven said.

They all smiled and simultaneously spoke.

"Goodbye Doctor."

* * *

Meanwhile in Britain, Steven Moffatt, the head writer of Doctor who sat up in bed. His wife Sue turned over.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked.

"I could have sworn I felt a disturbance," he said. "Stupid fan girls."

* * *

Meanwhile two girls in Washington State finished their assignment for Honors English.

"Do you think they'll like it?" the first girl asked.

"Of course they will," her friend answered.

"But including me and you only six or seven people know what Doctor Who is," the first girl said.

The second girl scoffed. "The only person who has to like it is Mrs. Wood. She'll like it because she is amazing, talented and has appreciation for art."

"True," said the first girl. "She is our favorite teacher. And this totally isn't a subtle way of sucking up for a good grade."

"Exactly," said the second girl. She typed the last two words.

THE END

* * *

**So yeah that's it! Let me know what you thought! Hugs to you all!**

**~Beagle Bug**


End file.
